


Cold Hands

by planetundersiege



Series: THN Winerweek 2018 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dialogue, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gift, Holtcest, Mittens - Freeform, Sibling Incest, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 19:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16919325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: THN winterweek event: Day 1: MittensThe Holt siblings are out walking in the cold.[I do not ship it, it’s a gift]





	Cold Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [holtcest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/holtcest/gifts).



> I do not ship this myself or condone this in real life, but the author Holtcest is a close friend of mine and wanted me to participate.

Pidge exhaled, steam exiting her nose and flew towards the sky. The air was cold, making the girl freeze even while wearing a warm jacket, and a beanie.

She walked on the street, every time her feet hit the ground, the air got filled with the noise of pressing snow together, making it impact. That sound however, was like white noise to her, she got used to it a long time ago, this winter was way worse than usual.

Pidge turned her head a bit to the left, seeing Matt. Her older brother walked beside her, and she saw how his glasses were filled with steam, he probably barely saw anything. But he heard how he shivered. His bare hands were pressed against each other, turning a red hue. That wasn’t a surprise though, since it was the middle of winter, and the temperature was way below zero.

“Damn it’s cold.”

“Matt.” Pidge began. “Are you okay?”

The older teen tried to nod, but Pidge saw that he was lying.

“Sure, it’s not that bad.”

“Matt, your hands are red. Put some mittens on.”

“No, they’re ugly. My image is way too cool for that.”

“Matt, a half eaten sandwich is cooler than you, now put on your damn mittens before your hands freeze off, how are you gonna become an astronaut without hands?”

“Fine, I’ll put them on, but only because you asked me too.”

“Good.”


End file.
